Venom's BACK
by Serrenedy's OC's
Summary: Second in the 'Serrenedy' arc. Venom's back with a new Hostess. SpiderMan has no clue about the actually very good plan to get them back 'together'. Now he's got a month to convince this girl her dreams can come true without its help or-bye bye friendly neiborhood,hi evil Spidy SM/OC, SpiderVenom, O.C/(O.C)
1. Chapter 1

((I'm working on the other ones but I'll state my case. You ever have a marathon of something you _really _didn't like…and couldn't bring yourself to change the channel? How's this, ever had something you hated every rendition of but this one isn't quite as horrible as it could be? That's what happened to me, so as soon as I get this out of my system and the plot bunnies stop controlling me—This takes place right after the second season))

The symbiote crawled through the sewers. They was searching for a new host—one that would reunite them with Spiderman…or kill him. They tasted at the air once, twice…nothing. Plenty of dislike, petty problems, anger. But none of the pure _hatred _they longed for. Then it hit them—it wasn't hate, not by a long shot, in fact if that was all it ate going after this host would have starved it, in fact it didn't seem so different than the others. But this was a _special_recipe, a good host if they ever felt one. Angry—so angry it was a wonder they were still standing, Frustration—the host was strong to not break down from the amount, Spitefulness—a need to get back at those who'd wronged them Insecurity—they could use that to get to the host, Intelligence—that was important if it could get sympathy then an instant plan, Fear—used peculiarly; a driving force more than a limiter, above all it felt a deep and total longing, and the determination to get what they wanted. The symbiote ran after the host as fast as they could, calling as it went. The host paused, but something made it run, the symbiote would have growled if they could. They followed the host into, what seemed a runway of pipes. They lodged in one and waited; calling for the strange host. They got its wish as moments later, they was released. They almost bonded to the screaming host in front of it, but then realized this wasn't the one. They followed the presence of the host and waited in latched themself onto the shoe. The host didn't seem to notice at first, but as the symbiote started to grow the host brushed it down and repressed the emotions. They couldn't grow. The host left wherever it was, the symbiote didn't understand. The host went someplace else, somewhere alone, then the emotion came rushing back, and it grew without even stating its case…Lovely, they liked this host already

* * *

To say that Spidey was ticked was like saying Doc. Oct was 'handy'—a gross understatement. The aforementioned villain was currently in a crime underground somewhere and all the superhero knew was that almost half of the jailbreaks were his fault right about now. He'd just gotten Electro sent back to Ravencroft _and_ it was ten thirty…Aunt May was going to kill him. He swung by his bedroom and saw her sitting on his bed. He just _couldn't _get a break today. He opened his phone and called, she answered

"Peter? Where are you, do you know what time it is young man?" Aunt May's voice filtered in from the phone as Peter saw her in the window.

"Aunt May, I'm so sorry, I totally forgot and by the time I looked at the clock—I'm almost home now o.k.?" he asked. Aunt May sighed but nodded, then remembering he couldn't…or at least wasn't supposed to be able to see her, she muttered an 'o.k.' on the phone. Peter sighed and backtracked a few blocks before changing and running home. He opened the door and almost slammed into the woman that must have just come downstairs. "Aunt May, I'm here…and I'm _so_ sorry I'm late, when I say I lost track of time, you wouldn't believe" His aunt merely 'humph'ed at him, before shaking her head

"Peter, you need to be more responsible, do you want to be grounded? I will if you don't stop coming in late, honestly!!" Peter cringed at the inflection in his Aunt's voice.

"Yeah, I know…and I'm sorry—I should have called, I was tied up" He murmured the last part, he really had been tied up…in electrical wires. "But I'm so serious aunt May, I'll definitely call next time." Aunt May looked suspicious, but relented with a smile

"Well, dinner's cold, but I can warm it up for you in a heartbeat" She sighed. "Just wish you could have been home in time, that nice Mary Jane girl was over for dinner asking about you." She turned and bustled away, still murmuring. Peter sighed and went upstairs to get washed up for dinner and to change out of his spider suit.

* * *

The symbiote was surprised to say the least. This host or rather hostess was the first one it had _ever_ met that had the sense to meet it. The girl was sitting on her bed meditating as they surrounded her.

"Hello" She said to them, or him as the symbiote appeared in her mind. The symbiote quickly read her memories. "That's rude…reading without speaking" She said curtly. The symbiote snapped its head to look at her. It had absorbed enough to realize that the girl didn't look like this—it was her astral projection, she must have had an awareness of her mind. Her mind itself was a mess…they were on wires, a storm threatened lightning and earthquakes shook the foundation…but they were fine.

"Serrenedy White, bond with us, we sense your longing—your anger. We can make your

"I don't care about me; I want to know what you are. I know you belonged to Spiderman, then Venom…or Eddie Brock. You tried to kill the spider…why?" She asked seriously. The symbiote looked at her awkwardly at first, she continued "Did Spiderman try to get rid of you? It was stupid, you're amazing." She tilted her head to the side and her hair was unharmed. "Why did you pick me?" She asked another question. The symbiote tasted her emotions—curiosity, envy, anger, intelligence. The symbiote relented and showed her everything, from its home planet to finding her. She nodded distantly. "Spiderman, eh? I'll help…I want one thing when we're done though" The symbiote circled her attentively. She released a wave of emotion and allowed the symbiote to read her life.

"That's it?" The symbiote tried to contain itself "That is an easy reward—surely you'd want more?" She thought for a moment and smiled

"Could you make my astral projection my battle suit?" She asked hesitantly. The symbiote nodded and merged itself to the girl.

**_Spidy had trouble_**

((Yeah, my first spidy story, due to notice in the LACK of Venom stories. Kinda a prologue but...tell me what ya think. Toodeles))


	2. Annoucement

Attention all my readers (if you still bother to read me) There are going to be some changes, I sugest you visit my profile for more infromation.


	3. Silly spider

*Pokes head in* Hi all…yeah…on the one hand you can kill me, on the other you can enjoy this chapter. If you notice, the Summary was changed slightly. It says it's the second in the Serrenedy arc. This is because I'm TERRIBLE at naming stuff. You don't necessarily need to read the whole thing(hell, most of it's not done.) The most it does is just reference something that happened in the past randomly. You can read each of them alone with no consequences. Hopefully I'll be updating more regularly, so foam no more—and even though I'm sure you want to, hopefully you won't attack a girl with glasses.

* * *

"Excuse me?" Peter parker turned to the child behind him. "Can I borrow your phone please? My battery died and I need to call my sister." Peter calmly handed the girl his phone. She smiled at him, tucking a blonde lock behind her ear. "Thanks dude" She fiddled with his phone for a bit, trying to figure out how it worked and actually managed to drop it. The back and battery snapped off. "Oh my gosh-I'm such a clutz" She dove to the floor to retrieve his phone and put it back together, then managed to make the call. "Yeah—I'm in Queens, yes you were right…yeah—alright, you owe me. Love ya sis" She hung up and handed him back his phone. "Thanks Dude" She smiled.

"No problem" He smiled.

"Hope my sister…opps" Peter blinked at her. "I owe her" He blinked at the girl, who didn't say anything else, but walked away.

"That was weird" He murmured to himself.

**Few Hours Later**

Spider Man swung into the crime scene. There was a shadowy figure stealing jewels. He webbed the gems out of its hands.

"The store's closed, if you'd like to come back in the morning and buy something…" He stopped as his spider sense went off. All at once he was engulfed by Sandman. "Really!" He demanded as the shadow went back to stealing. He started fighting Sandman himself. "Ya know, when that thing takes it cut, you're not gonna end up with that big score you're always crowing about" Sandman reformed around the fist that had punched through him, now the hero's hand was stuck as well as the bottom half of his body.

'I get the whole cut, I just have to distract you for a bit." With that knowledge, Spiderman looked around whilst getting tossed to try and find the fire alarm. He found it quickly enough, and noted that Sandman didn't seem to actually want to hurt him this time around

"Sorry to say Sandman, you're all washed out" The sprinklers activated and Sandman was dealt with quickly enough, but the shadow was gone. Spiderman looked around, a few things were stolen, but not much-enough to sell at least. He noticed a sticky note inside one of the empty displays and picked it up to read.

_Come into My pallor little spider walking by_

_You will see so many things that you should really try_

"What?" when the water started to smudge it, he crushed it in his hand to protect it, then left as he heard the sirens start. When he got home he re-read it, then copied the slightly smudged writing. He sighed. "Why couldn't this be chemistry related? English is _not _my strong suit. He groaned once, then went to sleep, exhausted from the fight and vowing to himself that he'd get rid of the sand later.

* * *

The next night was a museum caper. Again, when he got there it was the all black figure. It didn't steal right. It had tripped the alarm on purpose it seemed, the police were all taken out and it was lounging on the throne of a pharaoh when he came in. "Um…you know that's not your chair, right?" He tried to observe it as much as he could. It was tall and spindly, with long limbs that ended in sharp points, and it was vaguely human in shape. The thing gestured at him, but didn't attack, so his spider sense didn't go off until a second later when he was attacked by a mummy. "Really Sandman-twice in two days? Didn't I just put you in jail?"

"I got sprung" The silicone man explained. Once again they fought while the shadow did…whatever it was the shadow was doing. For the second night in a row, when Spiderman stopped Sandman, the shadow was gone. This time, rather than on a sticky note, there was a message inside of some frighteningly familiar black webbing

_Oh you tried them once before, now have another taste_

_You really didn't sample them darling in such a haste_

"Venom" He whispered. The alarm on his phone went off, signifying that he only had ten minutes to get home before curfew. He took a picture of the message and ran home, shaking with the thought Venom might be back. He didn't sleep very well.

* * *

The next day was Friday, which meant he was going to be able to visit Eddie after school and make sure that everything was alright. His nervousness was noticed.

"Pete? You alright?" He jumped as he hadn't been expecting the voice. Harry looked at him in worry. He had learned not to sneak attack anymore

"Yeah-fine…I had some nightmares last night."

"Pete you're shaking" That was Gwen. He smiled at her.

"Just…last night I started worrying about Eddie again is all." Mary Jane scowled, Gwen's face softened in sympathy.

"I worry about him to. Maybe we should go see him today" Harry instantly looked alarmed

"But…our date" Gwen silenced him with a look. "Our date can totally wait until Pete's feeling better" It was said with forced perkiness and a bit of resignation. He sent a pleading look to Mary Jane. She sighed.

"Count me in-let's go see Eddie after school"

"Um…excuse me?" Everyone turned to the new voice. It belonged to a too thin girl that didn't even look like she was old enough to be in High school. With so much attention on her she backed up, skewing the large owl eye glasses on her face. "Um…sorry-I noticed that this was the table with the least people. Um…can I…I mean, if it's no issue…I…I kinda—" Mary Jane held up her hand to the small girl and gestured to the empty space.

"Free country" Though they all smiled at her, the girl was still very scared and sat at the far edge of the table and picked at her food.

"So, it's agreed-We'll go see Eddie today after school and tomorrow we're still on for laser tag" Harry said to diffuse the situation. Everyone agreed with him, no one noticing that the girl took out a small notebook to write in. As the bell rang, everyone went to class. Peter was a bit more focused on his studies, but still mostly distracted. As he emptied his locker, he saw a letter inside, addressed to Peter Parker. He looked both ways before opening it.

_I really must insist my dear before this goes too far _

_For when it comes to planning, I'll admit I'm above par_

He blanched.

"Pete" He jerked and looked over at Gwen.

"Tiger, you alright?" Mary Jane asked. He nodded jerkily.

"Yeah" His voice was a rasp, so he cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'm fine-I just…_really _need to see Eddie.

* * *

Spiderman was enjoying his night. So far-no crime. Even better, Eddie was firmly locked away still and was even getting better, he was still depressed about the separation, but he was able to sit through the visitation period without going crazy—he'd even apologized to Mary Jane for trying to kill her. That was huge. Just as he was going to turn in there was the sound of an explosion in the distance.

"Jeez Shadow, ya couldn't give me one night?" He went to see the mayhem, and predictably Sandman came after him. Pillars of sand shot at him from the buildings; it was all he could do to avoid being hit. "I have to wonder now—are you two just dating" Sandman scowled.

"A paycheck's a paycheck-why do you have any issues." The man questioned as he managed to pin the Spider to a building.

"Maybe because you're getting paid to BEAT ME SENCELESS!" He yelled. Flint tiled his head as the information processed.

"Oh yeah." Spiderman used his distraction to punch his way out. Throughout the entire fight, the shadow watched them…or at least, Pete assumed it was watching, it kinda didn't have a definitive head. He turned his attention back to the problem at hand, when Sandman suddenly stopped…while crushing him against a building.

"Um…hello?" Sandman blinked.

"No time—here"

"Wha?" Before Spiderman could finish his thought, Marko had disappeared, and left him with a scrap of paper in his hands. Without reading it, he knew what it would be

_Scared little spider, oh you should really be_

_If you had eaten them you'd have more power you see_

He scowled at it beneath his mask. "Alright Shadow. Game time's over."'

* * *

Peter Parker was going a bit crazy. Whoever this new villain was—Shadow in his mind, they were BOLD. Three had been at the crime scenes, then there had been the message inside frighteningly familiar black webbing, but he checked-Eddie was locked away and symbiote free. The message in his locker was what had freaked him out, and the last one was on his nightstand, he hadn't even opened it. He'd nearly insisted Aunt May stay at a hotel, but doing so would have caused questions and broken his cover. He really wished someone knew…like M.J. or Gwen or-even Liz! He needed to talk to ANYONE about this situation. He took a few deep breaths to clear his mind, but as he tried to, his spider sense went off. He turned and caught the rock aimed at his head in a half second, then narrowed his eyes at the shadow that threw it. The shadow disappeared, but Peter was right behind it-Spidy costume and all. He followed the shadow, strangely-it seemed like it _wanted _him to follow it. It didn't attack him and even slowed down or whistled for him if it needed to. They came to the roof of a building in a nearly deserted area.

"Alright, I'm only gonna ask this once—who are you and how do you know who I am!" The shadow shrugged an odd movement of contrast against the just as dark surroundings.

"I do my research" Peter blinked. She—for it was obviously a girl's voice—sounded strange, a combination of a high pitched girly thing, a whisper, and an all too familiar rasp.

"_Venom"_ He couldn't help the hiss that found its way into his throat. The shadow threw its head back and laughed, changing shape as it did. It became shorter, yet stockier. The white spider and eye holes opened up. "I should have known"

"And here I thought I was getting better." She shrugged. "Not sure if it's even 'Venom' after all this host is not Eddie." It stopped to 'think' and Peter geared up for an attack. "Oh sit down Spider, we both know you can't defeat me" She stretched once, seemingly much happier in a human shape. "Yes-this host is vastly different than the 'Eddie' it has agreed to help join us once more" The long tongue ran itself over the sharpened teeth, as if savoring the idea. Peter snarled at it. 'Shadow' giggled.

"Let her go" He demanded coldly.

"Really? You haven't even seen her and you're offering yourself in her place" The symbiote asked.

"Offering myself?" Peter laughed. "We already know that won't work. I already found your cure" Shadow hissed.

"Yes, there is that—unfortunate circumstance. No worries, we've already found a way around that. There's no escape" With that Shadow ran into the night, vanishing. Spiderman tried to follow her, but it was too dark and she had reverted to that shapeless mass with no color. He was forced to return home when his alarm started up. As he was about to swing in through the window, he saw his Aunt on his bed. He swung down and changed before entering through the front door. He was surprised to see that George Stacy was asleep on his couch. Gwen came in from the kitchen when she heard the door close; it woke up the man on the couch as well.

"Um…hey?" Aunt May came down from upstairs. "Why's everyone look so…" He stopped talking as he looked around. Aunt May looked like she'd been crying.

"Peter. What time is it?" He turned to his aunt. This was a bit extreme for missing curfew by a few minutes. He looked over at the clock on the wall, his eyes widened. Three in the morning.

"Um…I can explain" He fished out his phone and opened it, but it had the right time on it as well. "Or actually…I can't" He looked up at them and tried to laugh.

"You've been getting in later and later every day. Your friends say you've been acting strange, and there was an anonymous tip at the station that you were buying drugs." George said getting up.

"WHAT" Peter spluttered. "That's insane!"

"That's what we thought, until we checked out the site. Your d.n.a. was there. We still have it on file from the volunteer project you did." He continued. Gwen was in tears.

"They found it in trace amounts of the Green Pete." Gwen said softly. "How could you" Peter held his hands up and backed against the door.

"I would never, I swear—I've been set up" Despite his protesting, George handcuffed him.

"For your own safety, your aunt has asked for you to go to Ravencroft mental institute for a week or two." His aunt was now holding onto his best friend, and he realized that Gwen must have herd the call go in. As he was loaded into the car, he saw Shadow on the roof. It gave him a smile full of teeth. 'Well played' he thought to himself. He steeled himself for what was bound to be the longest week of his life.


	4. Group Theraphy

Only 'cause it's drilling a hole in my head and that this is the ONE story I remember every detail about. Also, I apologize-my vocabulary far exceeds my spelling capabilities, so there were several words I had to cut up and dumb down-not quite sure I dumbed them down correctly. *looks both ways* Don't tell the readers of Mystique's Redemption and don't say I never gave you anything. *throws and hides*

((((((

* * *

Peter parker was currently more annoyed than he could recall ever being in his entire life…_that _was saying something. He had been admitted in the middle of the night and given another blood test, it would be seventy two hours before they could process it and when they did, they'd be able to see the false positive in the last sample. George Stacy had been there to voice his aunts concern about major personality changes and increasingly erratic behavior. The good news about all this was that it was only for a few days. The _bad _news in all of this-was that not only was he stuck in here instead of fighting crime-but apparently Monday was 'group therapy' day. He, Electro, Doc Oct (whom he hadn't remembered recapturing), Eddie (whom had been staring at him in confusion), an un-named redheaded teenage boy who was in a strait jacket and jerking around, and a pink haired un-named black girl whom was smiling at him and fiddling with her watch were sitting in a circle with a therapist.

"Alright, now we've got two new members today? Peter, Serrenedy-either of you want to go first?" Everyone turned to them, Peter sighed heavily.

"I'm in here because of a mistake or something-and once you finish looking at my blood you'll be able to see that this is all one big missunde—"

"Oh Peter" He jumped at the loud sigh from the girl next to him. She gripped his arm and smiled. "No worries, we'll get through this together." At Peter's dumfounded expression, she looked outward to the rest of the circle. "My name is Serrenedy White—I admitted myself. I used to sell drugs—Peter here was my best costumer. He used to say I was his whole world, that the drugs made him feel like he could accomplish anything. Then I admit…I fell in love with my client." She took this moment to start sobbing, even curled into herself. "I knew that it would eventually kill him, so I told him no more. He went _crazy_ stared doing anything to get some green. I was forced to involve the police-and I'm here to be his support. If I broke him down, maybe I could build him back up." She finished with a watery smile. Peter blinked twice at her.

"I'm sorry do I _know _you?" She looked at him with absolute heartbreak, and then burst into tears again.

"It's a side effect" She sobbed out. "Short term memory loss. He probably doesn't remember me at all-he'll just deny everything. I was too late in saving him" She dissolved into hysterics and an orderly was called to remove her. Peter blinked, it was all he _could _do.

"Well" The therapist said. "It was very kind of your dealer to admit herself, but I'll have to review her case file if her entire reason for being here is having fallen in love. Peter do you have anything to add to that?" Peter looked up at the therapist.

"She…is…_crazy._" He said slowly. I've never seen that girl in my _life._ I don't do drugs. This is all a huge misunderstandings, and when my blood tests get back-you'll see that." He said calmly. The therapist glared at him

"You can't blame him for being in denial doc." All heads swiveled to Electro, he ignored them to focus on Peter. "It'll take a while, but believe me, this is a _safe place_." The mutant gave him the thumbs up sign and the Therapist smiled at him.

"Do you want to talk about why you're here again Max?" At this Electro stiffened and scratched the back of his head.

"I relapsed" He admitted softly.

"What was that?" The therapist prodded.

"I relapsed" He said louder. Everyone clapped for his honesty, after a moment Peter joined in.

Hours later he was in his temporary room. He now had a large amount of useless information-including that Electro got irrationally angry when he saw spiders, Oct seemed to think the arms had a mind of their own, Eddie had developed Agoraphobia, Cletus-the redhead-heard voices that told him to cause as much havoc as possible, he was in here because the pills made him a near zombie and he didn't want to sacrifice his sense of self, then-there was that Serrenedy girl, the one with massive delusions it seemed.

"Pete?" It was Eddie. He seemed confused, but then again, he'd seemed confused ever since he'd stopped begging for Venom back. He smiled at his friend, and after a moment-Eddie sent back a more strained one. "Dude…what're you doing here?" Peter started to answer when another voice interrupted.

"He's helping me help you" Both men turned to see Serrenedy standing in his doorway. She looked both ways, then strode into the room and closed the door behind her. "Or rather, you're helping an old friend." Peter blinked at her, then Eddie. Eddie blinked at Peter, and then both turned back to her.

"Do I know you?" Eddie asked politely.

"No" She said calmly. "He does" She added, pointing at Peter.

"No I don't!" He protested.

"We met briefly; I mostly talked to your friend. It was a miscalculation on my part. We weren't supposed to meet, though I suppose I had enough makeup on to derail you in figuring out who I must've been." The two boys continued to stare blankly. She sighed. "If you give me your phone I can fix it" She said to Peter. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"How'd you know it was broken?" Whatever reaction Peter had expected, it certainly was not a good natured laugh and a smile.

"My sister's the one that broke it. She owed me a favor." She held out her hand for the phone and, with trepidation, Peter handed to her. She calmly slid off the back of the phone, removed the battery, and produced a small computer chip between her fingers.

"How—

"My sister" She interrupted "was the young lady that asked for your phone about a week ago. This hacked into the signal from the satellite that gives phones the time. I was able to remotely control what time your phone thought it was." She looked at the microchip critically for a few moments, before pocketing it and throwing the phone back to Peter, whose spider-reflexes caught it easily. "Now, Eddie Brock I believe-there's a symbote that desperately misses its host." She smiled at Peter. "Both of them"

"Venom?" Peter moved in front of Eddie in a single motion to keep the larger male at bay. Eddie had already started shaking with the hope of being reunited with what Peter had dubbed 'the ooze'.

"Keep that thing away from us" He hissed. She threw back her head and laughed.

"Poor Peter. Have you ever thought of the only two options?" At Peter's confused look she smirked and continued. "Either it's in here with me and very close to you two…or it's out there-doing I'd only know what." She smiled again, and then turned to leave. The door opened as she did, and though Peter couldn't see them-he heard the waterworks start up again. As she ran out Max entered.

"Ummm…Hello? I was just checking to make sure you were…alright?" Whatever confidence Max had had steadily diminished from the crying girl to seeing the emotional wreck that was Eddie. "Wow…so you just reduce everyone to hysterics huh?" He tried to joke. Peter bit his lip and resisted every urge to slam his head into the stone walls. Eddie collapsed; now on the floor and holding back his tears with everything. Peter looked back at Max.

"Could you…deal with him for a minute? I have to go…chase down my…ex?" Max looked between them and shrugged. Peter exited the room and ran down the halls until he found her. She was sitting in the rec room, writing in an overstuffed small notebook. "You!" She sighed and closed the book, taking out the heart shaped locket and placing it around her neck. She looked around both ways, then glared at him.

"I _do _have other things to do then help you I hope you realize." He grasped her harshly and dragged her into an empty bedroom. She wrenched her arm from his grip. "You know 'I have to talk to you and it has to be private' works just as well." She glared at him.

"I will when you do" He countered. She sighed and sat on the bed. "What?"

"What do mean 'what'? I should have all the questions! You broke my phone, turned into Shadow, got me committed, and you're threating to put the worst threats this city's ever seen back on the streets! Who or WHAT are you? What do you think you're doing, where'd you come from, how'd you find the ooze, who're working for, what—

"ENOUGH" She screamed out. "She glared at him. "You talk too much. I'm a Good Samaritan-I decided I would use my…let's call them talents, to help, pardon the phrasing-poor unfortunate souls…in pain…in need"

"ARE YOU SINGING!?" Peter wasn't wrong; her voice had taken on a singsong quality. She pouted at him.

"Party pooper" At his half-disgusted half confused glare, she sighed and continued. "Anyway-I'm here to help the Symiote."

"HELP HIM!"

"Yes-help him, after you so cruelly ripped him from not one, but two hosts and basically condemned him to death!" Peter continued to stare at her all through her 'holier than thou' style speech.

"Tell me you're joking…you've got to be joking." She glared at him. Apparently she was deadly serious.

"Anyway, you're here so I can study both previous hosts in detail." She smiled, then frowned and looked away. "As well as my experiments…personality changes can be used…" Her muttering got too low for Peter to hear more of.

"How'd you get the 'green'?" He interrupted. Her head popped up at the question.

"Sandman. While he was attacking you I told him to make sure he sliced you at least once, when I had a blood sample I looked up compositions of common drugs. Your D.N.A. is very weird. Did you know if you take Meth it'll mirror the effects of the green? That was completely by accident." She shrugged. "You're blood has a sense of humor I suppose." She smiled and kicked her legs a bit. As Peter opened his mouth to ask another question, the door opened and she grabbed him and kissed him full on the mouth. Peter stopped all movement, as he seemed to be prone to temporary paralysis when kissed. A growl sounded behind him and the girl detached to stare. Flipping a knife (that Peter wondered how he got) was Cletus Cassidy…He was mad.


End file.
